Out of Eden
by aixla
Summary: After "Tabula Rasa," Spike decides to have a serious talk with Willow.


Title: Out of Eden 1/1  
Author: Ailie McFarland  
E-Mail: aixla@j...  
Spoilers: Tabula Rasa  
Rating - R for language   
Archive: http://www.fanfiction.net and eventually  
http://www.geocities.com/aixla/fanfiction (I'm so behind on that)  
Distribution: Oh! Well, if it helps at all, I'm gonna say yes.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I would never let Willow hurt Tara like that (even though I'm a W/O shipper for life). I'd like to borrow Spike for just one night, though. ;)  
  
Author's note: I've never written a BtVS story with language like this before, especially not with most of it coming out of Willow's mouth. My theory is that with all she's done lately the language would not be out of character for her at this point in time. Agree, disagree? Let me know! In other words, FEEDBACK ME! Please?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Do you know what you did?"  
  
The vampire's voice startled Willow from her thoughts. Glancing at the bathroom clock, she realized she must have been sitting there on the floor for hours.   
  
"I'm talking to you, you red headed bitch! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Framed in the doorway, Spike was clearly having trouble controlling his emotions. Willow watched through bloodshot, swollen eyes as his face briefly revealed the visage of the demon inside.  
  
She turned her head. "Go away."  
  
"Sorry Red," he took a seat on the porcelain tub. "Not gonna happen. Not until you and I have a little chat."  
  
"As soon as you're gone your invitation here is as good as revoked," Willow muttered as she hugged her knees closer to her chest.  
  
"Fine by me. Little Bit'll just let me right back in again, anyway."  
  
The house was silent for a moment. Willow marvelled at that. Up until today 5 people had lived in the Summers' home, and quiet was pretty much a foreign concept. Even at night, there had been the soft sounds of her lover's breathing ... not wanting to go down that road, Willow finally spoke. "So you gonna tell me what the hell you're doing here?"  
  
Spike stood and started to pace the small room. "You shouldn't have done that to her."  
  
"Look, I've had the 'How-could-you-do-that-to-Tara?' lecture from all my living friends already. I don't need it from a dead fuck who doesn't know where he's not wanted."  
  
"As true as that may be, I'm not talking about your girlfriend." He glanced about, taking note of the empty spaces on the shelves and the boxes in the hallway. "Correction, ex-girlfriend from the looks of it. I'm talking about Buffy."  
  
"Oh, I've heard that today too. 'Magick has consequences.' I know. You know, you guys should really get together and do this all at once, I'm sick of this broken record shit." Willow uncurled herself and stood, brushing briskly by the vampire's side. "If that's all you've got to say, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."  
  
"You think you're hot stuff, don't you?" Spike caught up with her in a few steps. "Brought someone back from the dead, and all. Suddenly you know everything." He caught her by the arm, and Willow whipped around.  
  
"Don't touch me." Fire flamed in her eyes. "I can kill you with a single word."  
  
Smiling, Spike dropped his hand and retreated a step. "Proved my point for me. Thanks, Red. And here all these years I thought you were the smart one."  
  
Willow stormed down the stairs, with Spike close behind. "You're powerful, I'll give you that," he continued. "But you think that means you know everything, when truth is you're little more than a child. And you don't have a soddin' clue."  
  
Standing in the foyer, Willow decisive she had had enough. No words were spoken, she just glared at the unwelcome vampire as she lifted her hands, and Spike's feet rose from the floor.  
  
"You didn't just pull her out of heaven, you know," Spike called as invisible hands pushed him towards the open front door. "You cast her into her own private hell! The first time was an accident, but the second you knew bloody well what you were doing."  
  
Dropping her hands, Willow allowed Spike to crash-land. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Spike pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked up at her. "You weren't there when she got her memory back. I was. It was like ... something sucked the life right out of her. Like you reached right in and ripped her heart out of her chest."  
  
"I was trying to make things better ..."  
  
"Magick can't make mistakes go away, haven't you figured that out yet? It compounds them." He had found his footing and was now glaring down at her. "Ignorance is bliss, right? So you put her back in heaven, and then cast her down. Put her right back at square one, is what you did. Any progress, anything she had dealt with was lost! Because you felt bad, you made her suffer. And truth is, you were trying to make things better for you, not her."  
  
Willow had heard that line before, from another man who wasn't wholly human. On that occasion she had been completely in the wrong, and she didn't like the parallels that were being drawn. "I don't know why you'recomplaining about it," she sneered, returning his stare. "Before all this Buffy never would have touched you and we both know it."  
  
"You think this is how I wanted her?" Spike's fists were clenched so tight his black-tipped fingernails drew blood. "I don't know how you know, but I'd give it all back in a second to spare her the pain. If you can't see that, then I guess I'm not the only one without a soul."  
  
"Get the fuck out!" Willow was screaming now.  
  
"Stop playing Goddess, little girl," Spike called as he stomped out the door. "You aren't very good at it."  
  
  
  
~*~ Ailie McFarland ~*~  
  
It could be witches! Some evil witches ... which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted, Wicca good and love the earth and women power and I'll be over here. ~ Xander  
  
I may be a cold blooded jelly doughnut, but my timing is impeccable. ~ Oz  
________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
